


「白迹/越迹」白日海风

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 一发完  架空海盗AU
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	「白迹/越迹」白日海风

Ⅰ.  
没有人是一座孤岛。  
他曾经对着迹部这么说过。

Ⅱ.  
等迹部景吾原本昏昏沉沉的神智稍稍清明了一些的时候，他下意识做出的第一个动作就是伸手挥开了递到他面前的那一樽小巧的银制杯皿，里面盛着的清水也伴随着杯子被砸到了木地板上摔出的骨碌骨碌声，稀里哗啦的洒了一地，还有一些水珠溅上了他身下的帆布床单，很快便晕染出了或大或小的深色的水渍斑点。

“放了本大爷。”迹部冷冷地开口。

他清了清因为许久未曾发音而有些黏腻的嗓子，抬眼看着坐在他面前的人。对方看上去却也不恼，还是玩味似地看着他，然后勾起了唇角，俯下身子捡起来了被迹部挥到地板上的杯子，轻笑了一声，浅茶色的眼瞳锃亮，落在他眉清目秀的脸上，堪比是迹部曾经见过的品质最为上佳的琥珀石。

“可惜了，我们船上的淡水储备倒也没有到可以这么挥霍的地步。”他用指腹摩挲着银杯上刻着的浅纹，转过眼看着迹部，抬了抬眉，“不过……你现在的身体很需要补充一些水分呢，迹部君。”

迹部景吾勉勉强强地才支起了自己的身子，他一边伸手揉着自己的额角，一边在脑海里那些乱糟糟又七零八碎的精神图景中拼凑出了还残留的断断续续的记忆，他想到了一些被炮弹砸破的船板和桅杆、水手血肉模糊的身躯、冲天的火药的光亮和翻涌起来的刺鼻的黑烟，心里一沉，不禁本能地翻身便想下床，结果反而被人拉住了手腕。

“干、干什么？你给本大爷松开。”迹部景吾作为迹部侯爵的独子，身份本就尊贵，平常又一直娇生惯养，难得能被人当面作出如此冒犯的举动，身躯在瞬间便有了些僵直，整个人想往后缩，又碍于手腕被人死死地扯住，只能瞪着漂亮的蓝眼睛虚张声势。

“迹部君，我们现在还在大海上飘着呢，请问您要去哪儿啊？”对方还是笑眯眯地看着他，但是手下的力气却没有丝毫的松懈，“顺便一提，你们商船上装着的货物我们刚刚才清点完毕，瓷器和香料可都是上等货，看起来能换到不少金子呢。”

“你们这群海盗……胆子也太大了，竟然敢动到本大爷的头上。”迹部眯着眼睛打量着他，声音还带着轻微的嘶哑，和有些被努力抑制住但仍然余留的轻颤，落在空气里没增添什么气势，反倒让对方平白无故地心生了些怜意。

“是啊，我们当时看见旗帜也吓了一跳，竟然升的是鼎鼎有名的迹部氏族的族徽，”男人生着一头浅茶色的短发，发尾刚刚略过了眉梢，他攥着迹部的手腕，慢慢地凑近了他，使得迹部觉得他的那些微翘的发尖几乎都要蹭上了自己的鼻梁，“更没想到的是——迹部少爷竟然也在船上，这对我来说可真的是意外之喜呢。”

“意外之喜？”迹部冷哼了一声，神色不屑地用浅蓝色的眸子瞥了他一眼，“对本大爷来说倒是晦气更多啊……白石藏之介，啊嗯？”

他说了白石藏之介。

Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

听闻自己名字的音节从面前小少爷的双唇中滚落了出来，白石明显有了些惊异，迹部的嗓音本就还有些微哑，这下故意吊了吊上扬的尾音，落进了他的耳畔简直像是情人之间带了撒娇的呢喃。“迹部君竟然认得我？”他边说边转了眼看着迹部，清朗的眉目间沉了些莫名跃上来的细小的笑意，“该说不愧是我呢，还是该说不愧是迹部君呢？”

“是啊，毒手白石藏之介，这片大陆还能有人没听过你的名字吗？”迹部嗤笑，他看着他，那双蓝眼睛里明明满满的都是轻蔑，但却仿佛流转着碎光，几乎能把白石整个人都吞噬了进去。

“还能有人不知道你这艘为非作歹的——曼陀罗号吗？”

Ⅲ.  
迹部氏族这次的商船被白石藏之介率领着曼陀罗号的人洗劫了个彻底。

彼时白石正站在甲板上享受着这片海域难得的日光柔和，海风里腥咸的气息扑进了他的鼻腔，却令他觉得甘之如饴。曼陀罗号的水手们正欢呼雀跃着从商船被轰得破碎的舱室中一箱一箱地往外搬运着货物，白石也乐得自在，下令提醒要注意纪律以后便也就随着他们去了，结果刚转头就看见了船员们拖着一个锦衣华服又清秀俊逸的小少爷到了他的面前。

“怎么回事？”白石见着他仪表不凡，心下初步便已经是有了预断。他看了看站在一旁的水手领班，抬了抬下巴，“你们从哪里逮来的这个小少爷？”

“船长，这应该就是迹部侯爵的那一位公子……”水手领班走到他身旁，声音却越压越低，最后没了音，只单单抬眼看着白石，小心翼翼地等待着他的下一步指示。

白石藏之介扬扬眉，他扶了扶自己头上的三角帽，又捋了捋被海风吹得有些凌乱的褶领，才踏下了上层甲板的那两三层舷梯，走到了那位小少爷的面前。迹部景吾看上去刚刚才陷入昏迷，金色的碎发毫无生气地耷拉在额前，挡住了他的上半张脸。白石微微倾了倾身，皮靴的边缘都沾染了些血迹，身上套着的绣了金线的翻领皮制外套的衣尾几乎都垂到了还流着血污的甲板上，他却毫不在意，抬手捏着迹部的下巴，强迫着这位贵公子对着自己仰起了头，下一瞬间，他便看清了那一双紧紧闭着的眼睫，挺翘的鼻梁，和右眼眼底下的那一点夺目的泪痣。

毫无反抗能力的苍白、脆弱、又魅惑人心。

“怎么昏得这么彻底？”在白石松了手之后，那颗金色的毛茸茸的脑袋便像断了线的木偶一样又坠了下去。他站直了身子，转眼看向了立在一旁的水手领班，眼里的神色是不清不楚的一片，“你们给他打了麻醉剂？”

“……是。”水手领班跟着白石多年，但现下也不禁有些胆颤。

“也好，不然挣扎起来怕是又要受伤。”白石点点头，算是承认了他这次擅自的举动，“带下去吧，记得给我小心些照看。”

白石藏之介料到了悬挂着迹部族徽的商船必定是满载了商货珠宝和香料，也料到了迹部氏族的船队上装载的火炮是需要大力猛攻以后才能冲下的阵地，但是他却从来不曾想到，迹部侯爵的独子迹部景吾也会亲临这趟商队，并且最后还落入了他的掌中。白石看着船员们带了迹部下去的背影，小少爷看起来就华贵无比的及膝外套的边缘都落在了地上，在破损的甲板上沾着不知道多少水手流出的混杂在一起的血水拖出了很长的一道印记。  
白石藏之介的心底难得地涌起来了些许久都未曾经历过的莫名的悸动，这对于率领着曼陀罗号的大洋圣书来说实在是有些太不应该，他几乎用曼陀罗号的炮火征服了整片大洋里谣传的所有魔鬼海域，而以往那些拍在甲板上碎成了白玉的滔天巨浪也不及此次能颤动得了他的心弦。

迹部景吾，白石在心里一遍遍地摩挲着这个名字。

小少爷被白石藏之介下令安排到了曼陀罗号仅次于他本人居住的一间最好的舱室之中，连床单都是白石命人新换上来的软质帆布，他还想着询问了船员们有没有玫瑰，在得到了否定的回答之后白石甚至打算在舷窗旁边放些迷迭香和鼠尾草的干花束丛做香氛，不过这到底是被一些在船上呆了多年的老水手们劝住了。

“白石船长啊，那些可都是咱们从大陆带出来用于制作预防黑死病的药剂的必需品，可不能这么浪费。”他们劝道。

白石藏之介沉下了心思想了想，觉得此话也不无道理，便舍弃了这种在他们眼里近乎于离经叛道的想法。

曼陀罗号开离了与商队交火的海域一百余海里之后，迹部景吾才悠悠转醒，得知自己被劫持了的小少爷明显震怒，他瞪着漂亮的蓝眼睛，拒绝了白石给他送过去的一切淡水和食物，并且将舱室内所有能摔到地上的装饰物都摔了个够，哐啷不停的响声听得舱门外看守的船员都有些心惊肉跳。

“迹部君，等你愿意乖乖喝水吃饭了我再……”

白石藏之介的话音还未落，就被迹部伸手拽着一个枕头向他扔了过来。他接过了这个软趴趴的枕头，看了看因为生气而显得眉眼更加艳丽的小少爷，轻轻地翘了翘唇角。

“当然，如果你不愿意就算了。”

迹部景吾是有些无知者无畏的倔强，然而白石藏之介作为名震大洋的曼陀罗号的船长，到底是比他更能狠得下心。他见迹部可以如此不配合，便索性反锁了舱门，将他无水无粮的死死地关上了两天。迹部起初还能忍着干燥发痒的嗓子和他生气，渐渐地便觉得自己的身体实在是缺水严重，他的咽喉几乎因为干燥而裂成了一片一片夹杂着裂缝的石膏，到后来双腿也无力到了站都站不稳的程度，甚至眼前也开始泛起了一圈圈旋转又细碎的金星。

白石藏之介在迹部景吾最后觉得自己可能真的要被渴死在床边的时候推门而入，将他抱上床圈进了自己的怀里，笑着问他景吾现在愿意乖乖喝水了吗。迹部几乎连推开他的力气都没了，哼哼了两声就缩进他的怀里闭嘴不言。白石看着他难得乖巧的模样，落在脖颈处的金发似乎都少了些阳光下摄人心魄的耀眼，便忍不住伸手揉了一把，然后拿过一旁的杯子呡了一口清水，便嘴对嘴地给他渡了过去。

“小景真乖。”

迹部景吾迷迷糊糊地就张着嘴顺从的接过了白石喂过来的水，干涩的口腔黏膜被清凉的液体润滑，迹部几乎是本能地滑动着喉结吞咽，然后舌尖也无意识地便勾着白石的舌尖纠缠了过去。白石正乐得看见他这副主动的模样，索性扣着他的脑后，顺着他的动作加深了这个原本不属于深吻的深吻。

“以后跟着我吧，小景。”白石藏之介蹭着他的唇瓣，轻声地说。

Ⅳ.  
“……本大爷不想吃这个。”

迹部景吾捏着手中又黑又硬的干面包，忍不住有些蹙眉，他下意识地就看向了坐在他身旁的白石藏之介，然后不待白石回他，自己便先反应了过来，又低低地撇过了眼。白石一时失笑，他放下了手中的黄油啤酒，接着挥了挥手制止了已经颇有微词的水手们，看向了坐在一旁的副船长。

“千岁，我们还有上次离开港口时带出来的饼干吗？”白石藏之介问他，装作没听见底下船员们惊讶的抽气声和像碎芝麻一样的窃窃私语，“我记得储物间可能还有留下来的——”

“不行啊，藏，我们现存的饼干的数量已经很少了。”那一位个头高大又瘦削的男子却皱着眉头看着白石，“如果全都留给了迹部君，那怕不是……”

“没关系，毕竟小景吃不习惯干面包。”白石打断了他，“派人给我挑两块饼干来，记得去去虫，然后再给小景倒上一杯朗姆酒。”

迹部景吾垂下眼看着手中坚硬的面包块，他自小便在侯爵府邸中养尊处优，哪有机会尝试这种长年累月都在海上乘风破浪的水手们的吃食。手中的这块干面包在舱顶垂下来的有些轻晃的油灯的灯光下，更显得硬如石块，迹部小小地咬了一口，只觉得除了一些下等的劣质麦麸之外，更多的是硌牙的砂砾和细小的石屑，让他有些难以下咽，以至于开始担心这些粗制滥造的食物是不是可以划破他纤细的喉管。白石藏之介自然瞥见了他拿着干面包左右为难的样子，知道他吃不惯，又想着小少爷愿意与他们同桌用餐，在他看来应该已经是足够的降尊纡贵了，倒也没有再过多的给他留难，命人拿来了饼干，又倒了一杯朗姆酒，便放到他的面前。

“好歹吃点东西。”白石藏之介认认真真地看着他，“深海的风浪大，到时候你的身子会更吃不消的。”

迹部就捏着小麦粉做成的饼干，转着蓝眼睛细细地打量了一番，心下觉得饼干比起那种干面包确实是好了不少，也就一小口一小口地咬着咽了下去。

坐在他俩旁边的千岁千里忍不住扶额，他本想着开口稍微提醒白石藏之介注意一下他对着迹部景吾几乎要溢出目光的宠溺，不过思绪兜了一圈之后到底是闭上了嘴。他想着也好，有机会让船员们都看看这位掌舵着曼陀罗号的大洋圣书除了阴鸷狠戾的毒手的……另外一面，应该也不算是什么坏事。

小少爷到底是留在了曼陀罗号上（毕竟他如今身处汪洋中也没有别的地方可去），起初的几日里迹部景吾还不太适应这种在风浪中大幅度摇晃的甲板和船舱，经常是躲在舱室中强压着腹腔里翻江倒海的反胃和恶心，脸色苍白地攥着床单，浑身缩成了一团，漂亮的眉眼被折磨得毫无生气，像是做工精致的一个皇家玩偶一般。白石藏之介看着他这样也是心疼，便总是把人抱进自己怀里，轻轻地拍着他的后背，细声软语地抚慰着他。迹部晕眩得实在难受，本就没什么挣扎的力气，也就任由他揽过了自己的腰肢，乖乖地靠着他喘息。

好在这段对于双方来说都有些难捱的时日也不算太长，等迹部景吾有次在正午勉强吃了点水果和面包，但却没有像前几天一样抱着木桶吐得昏天黑地的时候，白石藏之介的眉毛一挑，心下知道小少爷算是熬过了这一劫。  
“船长，我们非得带上这种养尊处优的少爷干什么？这小子也太累赘了吧！”有的水手看迹部景吾早就不顺眼了，要不是白石藏之介如此的护着他，怕不是迹部现在已经被他们用绳子绑着丢下护栏涮了不知道多少回海水了，“细皮嫩肉的，连个甲板都不会洗，咱们岂不是白养着他吗？”

迹部景吾听着生气，但是他却翘着唇轻笑了一声，看了看白石，然后故意倚在他的怀里，对着那名说着说着越发气急败坏的水手得意地抬了抬下巴，“那是，本大爷可不比你们这种空有一身蛮力的莽夫，啊嗯？”

白石倒觉得他这副不管跟谁都不能输了嘴皮子的劲头真是又好笑又可爱，便也顺势搂紧了他，给那个水手使了个眼色让他噤声。怀里那个人的金色的发尖蹭着他的脖颈，带来了细小又磨人的痒意，白石藏之介的掌心隔着一层细软的布料挨着迹部兀出的肩胛骨，他难得地有些失神，觉得也许自己怀里抱着的不是什么迹部侯爵的独子，而是深海中不知不觉化为了人形的海妖塞壬。

有那么一瞬见，水手们觉得他们的船长完了，连带着白石藏之介也觉得他自己完了。

曼陀罗号是艘结构合理且装备精良的中型双桅船，流线型的船身及巨大的推动力系统令它几乎成为了大洋上速度最快的帆船，这使得曼陀罗号追击一些过往的商船时便会显得如此的轻而易举。迹部景吾新奇地摸过了甲板装载的那十几门加农炮，炮筒都被刷上了同船身一样的黑漆来提高它的隐蔽性，迹部心下明了，正是这些其貌不扬的炮台才真正使得曼陀罗号在大洋上的威名远扬。

“下次要试试吗？”白石藏之介单手倚着炮台，开玩笑似的问他，“也许你会喜欢。”

“……本大爷才不要。”迹部斜了他一眼。

恢复了活蹦乱跳的小少爷在白石藏之介的纵容下几乎成为了曼陀罗号上最为独特的船员，他的到来似乎给在甲板上四处冲撞的海风都注入了一阵芬芳馥郁的气息。就算是在无际的汪洋上，迹部景吾仍然偏执地坚持着他那套入了骨子里的贵族做派，每次用餐的时候，他都能把面前盘子中的熏鱼片或者腌肉吃得仿佛自己坐是在皇宫中的餐桌旁边一般，不少五大三粗的船员们平常哪能有机会见到这种真正的贵族举止，一个个看得都瞪圆了眼睛。白石藏之介在一旁端着啤酒大笑，索性下令让他们都跟着迹部学学这些所谓的餐桌礼仪。

“船、船长，这……这实在不行啊，哪有不能大口喝酒的道理？”一些船员很快就端着盛满了朗姆酒的杯子告饶，像迹部那种一小口一小口品酒一般的喝法，在他们看来何谈解渴，简直就是给嗓子挠挠痒还差不多。

迹部景吾看着他们模仿自己的笨手笨脚的样子倒也乐了，白石藏之介稍稍侧了侧眼，就瞥见了那双满盛着笑意的蓝眼睛，比平常看似更加的流光溢彩，衬着那颗泪痣便显得整个人都有些璀璨起来，一时间竟有些愣神，他轻轻地揽过了迹部的腰，不知不觉地将乐不可支的小少爷搂得更加贴近自己。白石感觉自己的指尖和心尖都窜着灼烫的火焰，迹部景吾的想法他又何尝不知道，小少爷对他的亲昵究竟是不是有利可图，他也不是没有过揣测。可是一转眼他看见那双波光粼粼的蓝眼睛，却觉得自己就算等到结尾在里面落了个万劫不复又粉身碎骨的下场，竟然也算是值了。

这可真的是……完了。

Ⅴ.  
至于曼陀罗号能救起越前龙马，倒确实是个意外。

白石藏之介作为船长，自然对曼陀罗号的航速和方向有着精确的规划，然而汪洋毕竟还是神秘莫测，很多时候洋流、海风和巨浪也会打乱他的预期，催促着他对原本的航线做出些许的调整。迹部景吾趁着白石藏之介站在最高层甲板上看着罗盘的时候，也探头凑了过去，看见白石手里握着的那个在外围镶嵌了一圈黄铜的石英表盘做工精致，盘面上绘制的那幅标注了十六个方位的风向网状图一下便勾起了小少爷的兴趣。

“这就是传说中水手们用的‘风玫瑰’吗？”迹部轻笑，“这么说来，倒还是真的挺像玫瑰呢。”

“小景喜欢玫瑰？”白石抬眉，看着突然横亘在自己和罗盘之间的那颗毛茸茸的后脑勺，金色的发丝似乎是蕴了些灿烂的日光，倒是更加耀眼。

“啊嗯，也只有玫瑰才能配得上本大爷吧。”迹部回过眼看他，一头金发被海风吹得凌乱，有些蹭过了眉梢，又从眼前滑过，落下了一层浮动的阴影。

白石也看着他，一时间竟有些忘言，明明手中还握着罗盘，但是眼神却明目张胆地跟着他面前的迹部，他感到自己仿佛是真的被吸进了迹部眼里的那一片大海之中，那一片更澄澈、更豁达的大海，甚至让他有那么一瞬间觉得那里才是他最后的归宿。迹部景吾见了他这副轻怔的模样，噗嗤一笑，用手肘轻轻推了推他回神，就连语气也半是调侃。

“怎么，白石船长也沉醉在本大爷的美貌下了吗，啊嗯？”

白石藏之介干咳了一声，他刚掩饰性地抬起了头，准备视察下远处海面的天气情况，结果一侧眼，反而撞见了千岁千里难得带了些焦虑的神色。

“藏，我们刚刚捞上来一个……小孩子，”千岁皱着眉，用指尖绕着自己有些微卷的发根，“应该是在水里泡了很久，拉上船的时候还昏着。”

“叫船医看过了吗？”白石听闻这话，也眉色一凛。

“看过了，说没什么大碍，就是身体太虚弱了。”千岁撑着下巴想了想，“我们也才刚把他安置好，休息休息应该问题不大。”

“行，一会儿我过去看看。”白石藏之介点点头。

迹部景吾在白石的身侧全程旁听了这段对话，他看着白石，有些笑意，还有些难以置信，“海盗也会——救人吗？”他说，“本大爷还以为你们都是无恶不作的混蛋呢。”

“啊，小景原来是这么想的吗？可真让我伤心呢。”白石伸手将他扣到了自己怀里，笑嘻嘻地吻他的侧脸，“我对你……难道还不够好吗？”

迹部从鼻腔里冷哼了一声，却也顺了他的动作。白石看着自己得到了默许，便越发得变本加厉，在指尖挑着迹部衬衫的下端钻进去贴到了他嫩滑的腰部肌肤的时候，迹部景吾终于忍不住地扭了扭身子挣脱了他的桎梏。

“给……给我老实一点！”迹部藏在金发中的耳尖莫名地泛起了些浅粉，他转身便向着船舱的方向走去，目光躲闪到甚至没给白石留下一个正眼，“好了，去看看那个孩子吧。”

“遵命。”白石藏之介笑着追了上去搂着他。

他们走到舱室中去探视了那个被救起来还在昏睡的少年，结果迹部在看清了他的容貌之后却显得极为吃惊（虽说良好的教养也只是使得他微微瞪大了些眼睛）。他的目光仔仔细细地沿着孩子垂在额前的墨绿色的发丝和俊秀的鼻梁勾勒了一番，然后就转过头跟白石说这是越前公爵家最小的儿子，在极为久远前的皇室宴会上他们曾有过短暂的一面之识，然后迹部还被侯爵拉着强行和越前一族定下了……

“越前公爵？”白石有些玩味，“挥金如土的那个老贵族？但是我记得他的脸皱得跟树皮一样，结果儿子才这么大一点儿？”

“年龄不妨碍他和一堆有名的美人们有染，”迹部挑眉，“这就是所谓的上流交际圈啊，白石船长。”

“这小子在公爵府中应该挺受宠的。”白石的目光也在少年紧闭着的眉眼上扫了一圈，然后他看了看被堆在一旁的地板上还湿漉漉的叠领丝绸衬衣和滚边的金丝外套，布料柔软且华贵，缀满了时下宫廷中最流行的流苏，上面还层层叠叠地绣着一些繁复绚丽的花纹，不禁有些失笑，“……甚至看上去和你似乎都不相上下呢，小景。”

“啊嗯，本大爷记得他的名字应该是叫做……越前龙马吧。”迹部有些不屑地哼了一声，“简直嚣张得要死，也不知道公爵是从哪里捡回来的这么一个小鬼。”

“怎么，还能比你更嚣张吗？”白石带着笑，转过眼看他。

“……白石藏之介！”

曼陀罗号当时救起越前龙马的水手们也早已经各忙各的去了，等迹部景吾和白石藏之介从舱室里出来走到了甲板上的时候，远处粼粼的海平面已经被夕阳浓厚的余晖晕染成了橙红色的一片。迹部还从没有在大洋上见过这等暮景残照的景象，他如今浮在一波一波的海浪上，船身被推得时有倾斜，那一轮圆日落在他的眼里显得巨大无比，却又不似骄阳灼人的烈焰，有些朦朦胧胧的，像是被浸透了一张油纸，迹部几乎觉得曼陀罗号是直直地冲着那片深红色的滚圆去了。

白石藏之介在他旁边倚着扶栏，伸手不知道从外套的哪里摸出了一支细雪茄，用铜制的滚轮式打火匣点燃了之后，却将燃着火光的那一端放进了嘴里。迹部以前跟着商队的时候见过一些劫匪们吸这种细雪茄，但是白石的这种抽烟方式却看得他心惊，可引起他好奇的那一名罪魁祸首倒是泰然自若，反而是看着迹部一副略有惊异的神色，叼着烟笑出了声。

“如果是在夜里的话，火光会比较容易暴露自己。”白石用食指和中指夹着烟卷的中部，将它调了个个儿，好心地对着迹部解释，“在曼陀罗号还没有启航之前，我就已经习惯了这种抽法。”

“不会烫吗？”迹部问。

“只要你气息平稳，不要抽得过快。”白石说，“烟灰的存留也能一定程度地冷却茄衣……嘛，不过这种技巧总是需要一定程度的练习罢了。”

结果话音还未落，就见着迹部也向他伸出了一只手。

“怎么？”白石挑挑眉。

“本大爷也要。”迹部说，“给我一支试试。”

“啊……小景，你不会抽烟吧。”白石无奈地浅笑。

“给我。”迹部坚持。

向晚的天色似乎比起朝阳更有着隐姓埋名的侵略性，转眼间酒红色的夕晖已经攀升到了他们倚着的甲板边的扶栏。白石藏之介眯着眼瞧着站在他旁边的迹部，金色的碎发此刻被染得橙黄，脸侧和被海风扬起的衣领都被天地间缱绻的暮霭镀上了一层金边，勾得他的气质简直像是被埋葬在海底最深处的海盗秘宝中，最夺目闪耀的那一颗珍珠。迹部景吾挑着眉眼看他，原本似是有些不满，但是此刻他们置身于无边无际的云兴霞蔚之中，惹得他眼周似是都泛上了些淡红的反光，这让他瞪着白石的时候将自己的那点儿无谓的怒意都融成了一些零零星星的委屈。

“喂，白石！我说我也要你的——”

迹部还没有说完，就见着白石藏之介那双俊俏的眉眼被渐渐放大，浅色的琥珀石一般的眸子似乎带着些不为人知的魔力，将他整个人都扯碎了吸进去。直到唇瓣被贴上了干燥又柔软的触感，迹部才勉强从发愣中回过了神，他浑身的肌肉都本能地绷紧，结果白石藏之介果断地扣住了他的腰，舌尖也撬开了他的齿关，带了些甜气的烟草香味便瞬间便钻入了他的口腔。

“景吾不是想抽烟吗？”白石沉着眼睛看他。

迹部的指尖紧紧地攥着白石的衣袖，他看着白石藏之介，看着那双浅棕色的眼睛里落着夕阳化作的跳跃的焰火——他几乎是被逼着噤了声，任由着白石把自己环在他的怀里，一时竟想不到伸手去推开他，也想不到该如何拒绝他眼底那片一望无尽的情网。

“不，我只是……”迹部觉得自己含在口中的语句都被舌尖滚烫得断断续续，他有些逃避似的侧过了眼，看着扶栏下方被航行的船身劈开的碎玉一样的白沫。

“白石，迹部君。”千岁千里在迹部景吾蹙着眉斟酌着用词度句的时候恰到好处地出现在了他们的视野中。迹部不禁暗自松了口气，他不动声色地挑开了白石绕在他腰间的手，同时斜睨了他一眼权当丝毫无力的威慑。

“千岁，出什么事了？”白石察觉到了他的小动作，心下不满，反而更加地搂紧了他。

“越前醒了。”千岁说。

白石和迹部互相望了一眼彼此。

“这不是好事吗？怎么愁眉苦脸的。”白石勾了勾唇角，“吩咐下去，拿点朗姆酒和咸肉，让越前公子补一补身子。”

“可是，藏……”千岁却有些欲言又止，他的目光不加掩饰地落在了白石搭在迹部腰间的那只手上，看得迹部腾地一下就红了脸，“当越前知道他在曼陀罗号上以后，就……”

“就怎么？”白石有些不耐烦地抬了抬眉尖，“千岁，你可不是吞吞吐吐的人啊。”

千岁叹了一口气，随后像是狠了狠心，才又抬眼看着白石。“他……”千岁有些犹豫，他又瞟了几眼白石，才视死如归地开了口。

“他说——你劫持的是他的未婚妻。”

Ⅵ.  
迹部景吾觉得自己莫名的因为二人的对峙而有些头昏脑涨，他几乎不知道自己是怎么在白石藏之介气到拔出佩剑指着越前龙马之前，就动作敏捷地将那个生着大大的猫眼的少年拖到了自己的身后。

“算了，白石……”迹部景吾摇摇头，“越前毕竟还是个孩子。”

“孩子？”白石藏之介不禁语调上扬，他眯着眼瞧着越前那双金棕色的眼睛，捏着剑柄的手指又紧了紧，“小景，你知道他在说什么吗？”

越前龙马似乎毫不惧怕面前这个有些动怒的海盗首领，他冷笑了一声，索性抬手将挡在他面前的迹部景吾圈进自己怀里，不小的身高差距却正好使他现在一抬手就能搂过迹部柔软的腰肢，脸庞蹭着他身侧柔软的衣料，歪过了头，有些得意洋洋地看着白石。

“我说什么了？”越前轻笑，金棕色的眼睛里看着白石藏之介满满都是挑衅，“迹部本来就是我的未婚妻啊，我说错了吗，景——吾？”他故意喊着迹部的名字表作亲密，同时手上的动作也不服输似的加了些力气，将他箍得更紧。

“越前……”迹部不得不出声提醒他。

正是轻狂的年龄，越前龙马还带着些未褪去的少年特有的朝气蓬勃，他简直像一只宣誓自己对于领地主权的小兽，故意地扒拉住迹部景吾不放，那双胳臂困着他的动作如同炫耀自己印满了光辉荣绩的战利品。白石藏之介看着他的眼眸渐渐重又浮现出一层碎冰一般的狠戾，他掌舵着曼陀罗号许久，并且成功地使得这面黑帆被倒映在大洋几乎每一朵翻腾而起的浪花之下，但他却从不曾想过今日竟然在一个十几岁的少年这里被压了一头。白石几乎有些牙痒，越前几乎同迹部不相上下的尊贵的身份在无意间使得他被推离的同他们俩更远——是啊，被推得更远——白石藏之介现下看着越前躲在迹部身后得意地翘起的眉尾，心底竟兀地突生出了些浅浅的恐惧。

曼陀罗号恶名昭著，世间的恶他几乎是做尽了，他从没有怕过什么。如今难得为善了一次，命运看起来却似乎又忍不住拿他祭了这面杳杳的黑旗。

“越前君，倘若你说的是真的……”白石忽然敛起了眉眼间的杀气，笑眯眯地撤回了手中已经出鞘了的佩剑，微微地弯下了腰，像哄骗小孩子一样地直视着那双明亮的眼睛，“那我就把小景还给你，好不好？”

“我不信。”越前果断地回绝他。

结果迹部景吾听了这话，倒是有些生气了，他蹙了蹙眉，双手抱在胸前，目光灼灼地看着白石，“喂喂，本大爷可不是什么你们相互争斗的赏金，白石藏之介。”说着，迹部也瞥了一眼从身后紧紧地抱着自己的少年，“还有越前，你也是，给我松……”

迹部的话音随着越前的手指在他腰间轻轻一掐的动作瞬间软了下去，这简直是在明目张胆的调情，还是带了些宣告意味的——很显然，迹部知道站在他们对面的白石藏之介也看见了刚刚越前这副故意挑逗而下的战书，这使得此刻的氛围才是真正地有些剑拔弩张起来，紧张得迹部觉得自己的喉咙都有些发干。这实在是无可比拟的荒唐，曼陀罗号的首领和越前公爵的小儿子，在大洋上为了他——竟然针锋相对地到了这种程度？

“……好了，藏之介。”迹部景吾软下声音喊着白石的名字，同时又把越前往自己的身后扯了扯。他觉得如果再这么僵持下去，白石所握着的那柄佩剑的剑刃迟早会贯穿越前那颗怦怦跳动的心脏，“你也别和他闹了。”

白石看了他一眼，扬扬眉，他稍稍松了松手，佩剑便直直地落回了剑鞘里，握柄的护手撞上了鞘口被仔细镀了一圈的银边，声音清脆。迹部景吾还没来得及松口气，就觉得自己被人用更大的力气扯着胳臂挣开了越前的拘束拖了过去，他的筋肉似乎都要被人捏出了裂缝，一瞬间巨大的疼痛逼得他几近要涌出了些泪花。迹部暗自地抽气，他刚刚抬起头准备质问白石藏之介的时候，看见的却是一双冰到了极点的眸子，寒光凛冽，几乎比方才出鞘的剑刃更加锋利。

“千岁，记得好好招待我们的越前公子。”

白石藏之介冷笑了一声，然后拉着迹部转身就走。和一个还未成年的小鬼纠缠到现在惹得他是真的忍不住开始动怒，怒意几乎都窜上了原本轻翘起来的浅色的发尾，甚至此时此刻连他那张英俊的面庞也显得有些可怖。迹部景吾被他拽得有些踉跄，但此时他几乎无暇顾及刚刚那一根刚刚绊到了他脚底的舱门的门槛——当时的他正忙着回头，但也只来得及匆忙地瞥见了越前被千岁千里以及其余两个船员用佩剑拦下的身影，那扇舱门也哐啷一声地在他身后被大力地关上。

“白石，你是不是疯了！”迹部景吾几乎是被他拉着手腕拖到了顶层的甲板上，他有那么几个瞬间已经开始担心自己的腕骨是不是马上就要被白石给扯掉。此时的天色已经近乎浓墨，星光却黯淡的很，天地间无论是天穹还是海面都是苍茫的一片，连海风也开始大了起来，将他们头顶桅杆上完全舒展开来的黑帆都震得呼呼作响。

白石藏之介看着迹部，他此时几乎已经完全地展现出了那一副统率着曼陀罗号的海盗头子的模样，浅茶色的眼睛在夜色的衬托下显得更加的冷峭。迹部景吾费了老大的力气才把自己的手腕从白石的手指间拔了出来，他刚刚生出的那点的怨气也被白石那道几乎带了刺的目光折磨得化作了子虚乌有。

“越前就是个还没长大的小孩子，你何必如此跟他置气。”迹部勾着他那双浅蓝色的眼睛看着他，然后轻轻叹了口气，又对着他抬了抬下巴，“你看看你，这样哪里还有点曼陀罗号的船长的样子，啊嗯？”

白石藏之介没有说话，只是用那样赤裸的眼神打量着他，“你会跟他走吗？”他问迹部，原本通透的嗓音还有着些好不容易才戢怒后的沙哑，“你会回去吗，小景？”

“回去？”迹部挑眉。

“回去继承你的财产啊。”白石看着他，脸上的神情朦朦胧胧地掩着夜色，“迹部侯爵应该有着多处庄园吧？那以后可都是你的呢，小景，我猜可能那些庄园里还种着很多你喜欢的玫瑰花或者其他的东西……然后你就会和越前结婚，毕竟你们的身份同样尊贵，又或者依照着宫廷和侯爵一族的关系来看，那个老皇帝会将他哪个私生的女儿指婚给你也说不定，总之这才是你的人生，迹部景吾，你马上就会——”

“白石藏之介，你给我闭嘴！”迹部有些蹙眉，他从没有见过白石藏之介可以失态至此，忍不住开口打断了他，“本大爷凭什么要和那个小鬼——或者什么其他的女人——结婚？你能不能动点脑子！”说着，迹部心下更是有些烦躁，他后退了几步，挥开了白石伸过来想牵着他的手，便转过身离开，语气也冷了下来，“你还是冷静一点吧，白石，本大爷要回去看看越前了。”

白石这次没有追上他，他只是站在甲板上看着迹部的背影，那个眼神浓稠地化不开，扎在迹部的背上，几乎都要穿刺过衣物戳穿他的皮肉，使得他不禁一个趔趄，差点一落脚就踩空一层木质的舷梯。迹部本想回过头看他一眼，他想着白石肯定还是像一座立在神殿两侧的雕像一般，毫无生气地伫立在夜风里，但他到底是压下了这点欲望，硬了硬心肠便一路向着那间扣押着越前龙马的舱室走去。千岁千里还守在舱门旁边，见到迹部来了，也没多说什么，对着手下点点头就也放他进去了。房间里没有点上油灯，迹部就着一片昏暗看见了那双依然亮得吓人的金棕色的眼睛。

“迹部先生，您来了？”越前斜靠着床头看着他。

舷窗还开着，腥咸的海风此时带着木材质地特有的潮湿的气息涌入，迹部景吾从鼻腔里轻哼了一声，抬手理了理自己一层层垂落下来的繁复的衣领，便坐在了他的床边。“越前公爵怎么会放你一个人出海？他就这么放心你吗，啊嗯？”

“因为我说要去接我的未婚妻。”越前翘着嘴角，伸手拉过迹部修长的手指把玩，“景吾，当时我得知迹部氏族的商船被曼陀罗号劫持了之后，我是真的很担心你。”

“本大爷才不需要你的担心。”迹部倒也没抽出手，他的目光在越前龙马的那一头墨绿色的短发上流连，看着他的额发有些长了，然后乖顺地垂了下来，“你先管好你自己吧，小鬼。”

“再过两三年就是我的成人礼了！”越前一看到迹部还拿他当做那些不懂事的小孩子一样的神态，就实在是有些气恼，“到时候我就要和你完婚。”

“完婚？我可不记得我本人答应过公爵府的婚约。”迹部轻笑了一声，“越前先生如此英俊潇洒，何愁得不到什么好姻缘，为何非要拉着本大爷不放。”

“哼，他们还差得远呢。”越前斜过了眼，不去看他，“那你呢？你为什么还留在这里？”

“船上的物资消耗很快，他们迟早会靠岸的。”迹部神色淡然自若。

“靠岸你就会走吗？”

“……不然呢？你让本大爷留在这大洋上一辈子吗？啊嗯？”

“你难道不想吗？”

迹部景吾忽地哑言，然后他眼睁睁地看着越前龙马的眼睛里滑进了些戏谑似的笑意，上次他在这个孩子的脸上见到如此神情还是当时在皇室宴会上，不少叠绸堆缎的贵族小姐提着裙边来羞涩地向他搭话的时候。迹部景吾抖了抖他细长的眉毛，这时他竟然觉得自己的四肢有些僵硬，他想抬手揉揉自己的头发，结果发现自己的手指还被越前龙马拉在手里，少年的肌肤没有多少余温，现在紧紧地贴在他的指关节，反倒是蹭出了一些细微的凉意。

“景吾，”越前叫着他的名字，然后唇边含着的笑意更盛，拉着他的手也更紧了些。“你真的舍得……离开白石藏之介吗？”

当第一颗炮弹落进了曼陀罗号附近的海里面时，迹部景吾正蹙着眉仔细衡量着他到底应该怎么回答越前龙马的问句，紧接着忽然开始剧烈摇晃的船板就猛然掀翻了他的思考。浮着曼陀罗号船体的浪花几乎比寻常的狂澜暴雨更加焦躁，像揉着面团一样的把整个船身都摇摆得厉害，舱室里放置的所有可搬运的物品都在一瞬间被无形又巨大的推力给逼得倒向同一边，然后马上又歪向另外一边。桌上的水杯——幸好里面也没再盛着什么液体——在摇摆的桌面上滚了几圈就砸到了地上，然后又沿着地板滑向了另外一个相对应的方向。

迹部原本侧着身子坐在床边，本就重心不稳，这下更是直直地栽进了面前越前的怀里。他还没有从震惊中回过神来的时候，越前的胳膊已经圈过了他的肩膀，将他牢牢地扣在自己的胸前。

“看来我落水前发出的求救信号弹还是有些用处的。”越前低低地笑了，他的声音就响在迹部的耳畔，“嘁，这些舰队来得还真是慢。”

“……舰队？”迹部猛地直起了身子，然后很快又被倾斜的船体给推得歪向一边。他这下有些焦急，推开了越前就像去够舱门，结果不出意料地被身后的人拉住了手腕。“越前，你给本大爷放手！”迹部着急得语调都高了一个度。

“你要去找白石藏之介吗？”越前眯了眯眼睛，此刻他竟然突生了些戾气，连望过来的眼神也炽热得烫人，“小景，你还不清楚吗，你们根本就没有可能——”

“本大爷的事不用你管。”迹部景吾瞥了他一眼，“给我放手。”

Ⅶ.  
等迹部景吾跑上了最高层甲板的时候，浓墨的夜色里已经是火光遮天的一片，而白石藏之介正站在甲板中间，指点着水手们调帆。

“赶紧下帆，动作快一点！”白石倒没显现出什么惧色，仿佛他们遇见的不是舰队，而是一些小小的风浪，“谦也，我们现在迎风，将前帆拉满……不，不要拉得太紧。健二郎，把主帆杆调整到中线位置，对，很好，就是这样，现在收一收副帆！”

迹部景吾一时间被惊得怔在原地，他看着那些训练有素的水手们在甲板上跑来跑去地做着他们每个人分内的事情——拉直桅杆，放松前拉索，将前帆滑块向前推，以此来增添帆弧的深度，从而加强曼陀罗号破浪的力量。白石藏之介一回头就见到了迹部景吾，目光一震，就黑着脸向他走来。

“回舱室去！现在甲板上太危险了！”白石几乎是竖着眉毛地命令他。

时断时续的炮火声震耳欲聋，甲板也仍然在大幅度的倾侧，迹部看着白石，现下天地间都是灰色的硝烟弥漫，特别是在浓厚的夜色里，硝烟便更像是充作了伪劣的天穹，连其中散布的若有似无的斑斑点点的火光也充作了星光。迹部看着那些黯淡的光痕落在白石的发丝边缘和他帅气的眉骨上，却勾勒出了一圈浅浅的金边，使得他整个人显得更加英俊潇洒。

“本大爷没有那么怕死。”迹部哼了一声。

曼陀罗号本来火力和速度在整片大洋上就属于上乘，此时白石藏之介借着它黑色的船身和船帆，几乎可以做到在海面上翻滚的浓烟中神出鬼没。他不是第一次率领着曼陀罗号面对一整支舰队的炮火，也不是第一次用这么一只孤帆去冲撞他们正规船队的整片航线。这一个异常刺目的夜晚，在他的眼里，似乎同曾经的无数个烧着弹火的夜晚依然没有什么差别。

他还是可以做到完胜，并且比以往赢得更加漂亮。

迹部景吾却是真的有些惊愕，他瞠着眼睛看着白石藏之介有条不紊地指挥着船员，转着舵去调整能躲开那些从天上落下的炮弹的细小角度——这使得最多便是一些零碎的弹片散落在曼陀罗号的黑帆上，而它除此之外几乎无碍。白石也会抽出他极为珍贵的时间指挥着炮手用那些迹部曾经抚摸过的，被上了黑漆的可旋转的炮台，轰出了寥寥的几炮。但正是那几发屈指可数的炮弹，便直直地射中了领航的那一艘旗舰的龙骨。迹部看着它的船体以极快的速度从中间断裂，上甲板的结构和夹层都被摧毁得一干二净，而那些弹起的碎片又射伤了更多的船员，直到最后几乎识别不出原面目的焦裂的船和人的残骸，便渐渐地被吐着白沫的浪花覆盖了过去。

海面上到处都是一些残缺的漂浮物和油舱中流出来的燃油，火舌烧得很快，一时间烈焰冲天，对方的舰队被曼陀罗号搅得已经是分不清航向地在硝烟中逃命，企图从这片熊熊大火的地狱里求得一线生机。它们中间甚至有几艘是稳稳地撞上了自己人，还有一艘被曼陀罗号射出的炮弹击中了弹药库，爆裂的焰花传来的风流还掺杂着一点暖热，几乎都掀起了迹部额前的碎发。黑烟滚滚，硝烟弥漫，中间夹杂着升腾而起的艳红色和黄色的云团和在空中都还能流窜上几分钟再消失的火流，倒是呈现出了一点带了艺术感的壮丽。迹部景吾是第一次亲身参与到这种海战之中，几乎都看得痴了，直到白石伸手拍了拍他的肩才回过神来。

“怎么，看傻了？”白石笑。

“你倒是干得挺不错的，啊嗯？”迹部笑了，他抬手理了理自己有些凌乱的金发，透蓝的眼睛却看着他面前的白石藏之介。

“诶？不愧是大名鼎鼎的白石船长——”

故意被拉长了尾音的声线顺着海风一道钻入了他们的中间。迹部回过头，一眼就看见了站在他身后的越前龙马，那双金棕色的眸子里倒映着明亮的火光，迹部本能地往后一退，结果恰好被白石藏之介扶住了双肩。

“……越前？”迹部有些不确定地轻声叫他。

“迹部先生，看来你是真的很向往这种生活呢。”少年语气里满溢的讽刺连白石听了都忍不住皱眉，“不如您索性就留在这艘……这艘曼陀罗号上算了，反正你现在也算是半个主人嘛。”

“越前龙马！”迹部面色泛了些浅粉，也不知是被他气的还是被他的话羞的，“公爵大人就是这么教导你的吗？”

“教导我如何去教育自己的未婚妻吗？啊，很抱歉，那确实是没有。”越前歪着头看他。

“你……”迹部觉得自己的太阳穴都在隐隐地跳着，他被越前气得一时间张开了唇，却只能咽着海风，想不到该怎么去反驳。

“行了，越前龙马。”白石刚刚大胜了舰队，现在的心情倒是出奇的好。他这不是第一次从那些正规船队的围剿中凯旋，曼陀罗号本就无往不胜，白石想它和自己应当是真的受到了战争女神的垂青，这比在海盗大会中赢得了巨额的赏金更让他觉得踏实又鼓动，甚至当下连着他对越前的那些敌意都随着海风消逝了一些，“别再欺负小景了。”

“不过白石船长是真的很厉害。”越前眨了眨眼睛看向白石，神情显得无辜又可爱，但是手上却毫不犹豫地挽过了迹部的一条胳膊，“可是来接我的舰队都被轰跑了耶……我要怎么才能回家呢？”

白石低下眼看了看他，然后将目光又挪回到了迹部的脸上，停留了片刻，最后还是轻轻地叹了口气。“过两天我们就会靠岸，”他说，“那个港口在一个途径了很多条航线的小岛上，或许你可以在上面等到什么船来送你回去。”

“景吾呢？”越前不知不觉加大了拉着迹部胳臂的力气，“景吾要不要……”

“不用再劝我了，越前。”迹部却没看他，眼睛里落着的都是他面前无尽而又粼粼的海面，“本大爷……和你一起走。”

Ⅷ.  
“ 来，小景，把手给我。”

迹部景吾犹豫了一下，还是握住了白石藏之介递过来的手，最后两三步借着对方的力，撑着身子跨上了瞭望台。

“害怕吗？”白石似乎担心他摔下去，便伸着一只胳膊从背后扶着他的腰，扶着扶着手就不规不拒地把人搂进怀里。但是很显然，小少爷现在明显是更加的兴致勃勃。曼陀罗号的瞭望台很高——至少在迹部看来是真的很高，他觉得自己简直是站在了巨人的肩膀上，而巨人现在也挺直了腰板站了起来。蔚蓝色的天空忽然间离他近了百倍，咸咸湿湿的海风也几乎要将他整个人都裹挟住。迹部撑着瞭望台的那一圈扶栏，努力地探了探身子。天色又蓝又清澈，特别是在接近海洋的那一线近乎亮到透明，白石这个时候却拉着他转了个方向，使得迹部几乎是瞬间就看见了一两点小小的砂砾一般的影子，他们垒起来落在无偏无倚的海平线上，使得直线忽地被打断，兀出了一些曲折，不由得更加的惹眼。

“那里就是你说的那个岛屿吗，啊嗯？”迹部景吾颇有兴致地打量着眼前的景色，“这么看来倒是真的不远了。”  
“是啊，不远了。”白石却转过眼看他。高处都是些疾风，现在他们俩的头发都被吹得更凌乱了些。迹部此时却轻蹙着眉尖，他的眼睛从旁侧的角度看，自带了些雕塑似的美感。浅蓝色的瞳仁像一枚侧立的玉珏，圆润清亮，长长的睫毛又翘又浓密，鼻梁直挺，嘴唇轻抿。白石几乎有些移不开眼，他觉得灿烂的日光使得迹部金色的碎发更加璀璨，这甚至让他都有些恍惚，觉得迹部是什么专程为太阳代言的神祇，他使得曼陀罗号的黑帆都被照耀得开始闪闪发亮。

“小景，你真的要和越前龙马订婚吗？”白石轻着声音问。

他的声音浅淡到快要消弭在海风里，无可避免地还存留着一点希冀。白石自然是知道迹部不属于这里，他天生下来就顶着尊贵的光环，世间所有的锦绣膏粱似乎都理所应当地被呈到他的眼前。迹部听了这话，回过眼看着他，他似乎并不怎么讶异，看向白石的眼神细腻而又粘稠，几乎可以从中勾出些黏腻的情丝，像是落进了一片浮光跃金的柔和的碧浪。

“不知道。”

“不知道？”

迹部景吾支着自己的下巴想了想。

“本来依着父亲的意思，确实应该是的，但……”  
他轻笑。

“但是本大爷遇到了你。”

白石藏之介听闻这话之后也忍不住勾着唇角笑了起来，更忍不住凑过去亲他。迹部没有躲开，也没有闭眼，他看着白石那一双浅色的眼睛，温润又锋利，像是个旋涡一般，比不远处的归途更加吸引他。白石只是浅浅吻过了他的唇瓣，然后便松开了他。

“那个小鬼挺好的。”白石忽然说。

“什么？”迹部一下没有反应过来。

“我想了想……”白石有些蹙眉，“比起那个狗皇帝的什么来路不明的私生女，还是他吧。”

迹部景吾怔了一会儿，刚想开口说些什么，随后白石便动作流畅地把一个什么小东西塞到了他的怀里。迹部低头一看，是一块做工精致的怀表，黄铜色的材质上流动着日光投射下来的隐晦的光晕。他轻轻掀开了表盖，结果便看见了一幅有些熟悉的、由各种或长或短的线段构成的一幅封闭图形，石英底盘上还被标注了很多他不甚明白的数值和坐标，还有一些古罗马或者是古希腊流传出来的数字符号。

“风玫瑰吗？”

迹部刚想开口笑他这是无用的浪漫，结果下一瞬间他就看见表盘的最下方还用墨水写了一行细小的英文，用的是浮夸的花体字，字母和字母的边线几乎都在像蝴蝶一样地翻飞，然后扑腾着落着金粉的翅膀，停在了他有些轻颤的心尖上。迹部有些轻怔，他下意识地有点不舍，便握紧了这块罗盘，然后抬眼看着白石，问我们还能再见面吗。白石笑着说会，然后不假思索地侧过身子亲他。

瞭望台的海风带着日光蹭过了他们的脸，像是拿着质地细腻的毛刷扫过了他们的鼻尖。

还真是无用的浪漫，迹部在心里想。然后他也不甘示弱地吻了过去。

Ⅸ.  
No Man Is An Island.  
没有人是一座孤岛。


End file.
